Bloodied Hearts
by Char-nee
Summary: Sting cheats on Lucy with Yukino, and Yukino cheats on Rogue with Sting! In order to heal their battered and Bloodied hearts, Rogue and Lucy come up with a brilliant solution... gradual RoLu
1. I hate you!

**Before I start this, I'm going to say that in this, Yukino wasn't kicked out, and Lucy... well Lucy's story will be in here, NO BAD REVIEWS OR MEAN, NEGATIVE COMMENTS! Thanks~**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Sting and I had been dating for awhile now, and it's our anniversary today! I even remember the day it happened...

**Flashback**

_Sting asked me to be his girlfriend, KYAA! But, I have to tell Fairy Tail... I walk inside the guild and get everyone's attention_

_" Ah-hem! Guys, I would lke to say that i'm leaving Fairy Tail! Sting finally asked me to be his girlfriend, and I can't stay here away from him if i'm in love with him... I'm sorry..." I say appologetically. Erza steps up_

_" Don't worry, Lucy. If it's for Love then I'm fine with it, I would do the same if I were you," She says giving me a hug_

_" Let's wish Lucy luck!" Erza shouts at the guild, pumping her fist into the air, and everyone follows suit_

_" AYE SIR!" They yell_

**Flashback end**

I gave up everything for Sting. I still communicate with everyone but only through letters... It has been 1 year since I had seen any of them. When I joined sabertooth, Rogue asked Yukino to be his girlfriend, also! Their anniversary is tomorrow! I clutch the small box in my hand, seeing as how I had spent all my work money on it... It was a golden picture frame with a picture of us in it, and a one-of-a-kind chiseled phrase on top _Praise my love and have faith in me _It read. I have always put my trust in Sting, and it was always the right choice. Before I knew it, I was in front of the house that Sting and I share. Rogue often visits me for advice on Yukino, but hey, who knows girls like a girl herself?! I open the door, and drop the box in my hand at the sight before me... Yukino... on top of Sting... making out with each-other... Sting making no move to push her off... just kissing her back...

"St-Sting... how... how..." They stop and look at me, surprised. I feel the tears come up to my eyes

" L-Lucy, it's not what you think! Let me expl-" He says coming towards me, I back up

" N-NO! STAY BACK!" I yell at him Then Rogue comes in the door

" Hey Lucy, I need advice about what to get Yu-" He sees Yukino on the couch, her hair mussed up, he lips swollen " -Kino..." He whispers the last of her name, he knows exactly what's happened here

" Yukino... You cheated on me with my best friend?!" He asks her furious as tears start to well up in his eyes, as he looks at Yukino with shock and disgust

" Rogue, I'm sorry... Sting is just..." Yukino trails off

" You don't even have a good reason, whore." he says, the tears dropping down his cheeks. I, on the other hand, throw my present at Sting, and it hits him in the forehead, knocking him over

" You take your present! Sting, I hope you're happy! I gave up everything for you! And you cheated on me! I HATE YOU!" I yell at him, running out of our house, not bothering to grab any of my belongings, except for my letters to my Mother and my almost-done novel that was on a nearby desk. I run without mercy, until I trip and fall into the grass. I feel a strong, firm grip on my shoulder.

" Sting let go..." I say through gritted teeth

" D-don't c-c-confuse me with that awful bastard..." I hear the angry voice spit out the words as if they were poison, but even with that venomous tone, I know who this is. I turn

" Rogue..." I say. I have never seen Rogue like this. His black hair is stuck to his face, his crimson eyes are sporting enourmous tears, his lips quivering. He is sitting on the ground in front of me. I hug him, and cry into his chest, letting everything out. Rogue does the same, only he bawls into the crook of my neck.

" W-we trusted them... and all they did... was bloody our poor hearts..." Rogue breathes in between sobs. That's when I got the idea... bloody... hearts... Yes. It seemed perfect. I pull back from Rogue, and look at him with confidence in my eyes.

" Rogue, I have the perfect idea. It may seem far-fetched, but this will be of help to us, and everyone with broken hearts..."

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

"... I think we should make a guild, called Bloodied Hearts." Lucy finishes. She's right. That sound perfect. I wipe my tears and grab Lucy by the shoulders

' That's genious Lucy. Let's go for it." I say, trying to smile at her as best as I can " We will create the perfect guild. You and I. I believe we can do this" I say confidently, more tears still flowing down our faces. She is wide-eyed at my confidence, but nods. I know that this will help us mend our hearts, as well as others... although I am hurt, Lucy is probably worse, and I don't want to see her like that *throb* I feel my heart pound at my chest. I shrug it off, presuming that it's excitement, and my determined revenge for Lucy and myself.

* * *

**What did you think? Yeah, i know kinda sappy-ish and sad, but hey! I don't usually write stuff like this, and I needed Yukino for Rogue, so don't question her!~**


	2. Our Guild

**I know that the first chapter was a little simple and weak, but I still like this story better than my others so far**

* * *

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

It has been another year since Yukino and Sting cheated on me and Lucy. We have been an official guild for 8 months now, Lucy and I are the masters. Everyone in our guild wears a mask and is addressed with a nickname. Everyone here has a painfully broken heart, it doesn't matter how, as long as you qualify our strength test and your past story about your broken heart is accepted. our member are

Cobra = His mask is deep purple. Code name- Snake ( Kinana is his cause) Insignia- Dark brown on his right hand

Dan Straight= Gray mask. Code name- Armor ( Angel beat him to a pulp then made out with some random guy) Insignia- Blue, left arm

Lucy= Sky blue mask. Code name- Sunshine (Sting) Insignia- Turqoise, above her left hip ( Stomach)

Me= black and crimson mask. Code name- Shadow (Yukino) Insignia- black, right wrist

Lily Marsa= Red mask. Code name- Rose ( hated by her family) Insignia- Dark red, left hand

Sherry Blendi= Pink mask. Code name- Love ( Ren wouldn't stop his flirting, and it got too serious) Insignia- Light pink, right thigh **(Before you make mean reviews, read the bottom page)**

Luke Nines= Dark yellow mask. Code name- Ice ( Heartbroken over his sister, Daisy) Insignia- Orange, right arm

Yori Kokoro= Green mask. Code name- Vines ( Her bloody past. Literally.) Insignia- Grass green, left arm

We do not have many members, but that's because not many who apply meet our expectations. We wear our masks at all times, and they stick to our faces, no matter how hard you pull, unless we command the masks off. We take them off when bathing, but keep them nearby... just in case. Same with sleeping. Lucy and I have put all of our money into this guild, and we are always laughing, making fun of eachother, and having fun, in order to get our minds off of other things. Lucy and I run this guild well. We have done everything we can to make this guild our pride and joy. Our rules are simple

1) Love your guildmates as if they are family

2) take care of one-another

3) Dating is allowed, just no breakups or dating outside the guild

4) Do not let the past stop you from your future.

Lucy has grown nicely, as have I. We are more mature and aware of things, also our strength increased drastically. We have twelve limiters each, to restrain our power. Lucy has six on each ear, where as I have 3 on each ear, two on my right hand, one on each of my wrists, one around my neck, and another on my left ankle. Everyone in our guild has at least two limiters or more. Lucy's hair has grown down past her bottom, and is now kept in a ponytail. My hair grew down to my shoulders, and I keep it pulled back in a small, low pony tail held by a dark red string, my bangs still in my face covering my right eye. We make multiple jokes here in our guild, and Dan teasingly flirts with Lucy, which I find hilarious, although I feel a bit... well, jealous. I always shake my head, and the feeling is gone. Our insignia is a heart covered in vines and dripping blood. I am sitting in the guild right now with Dan and Luke, because Cobra is out on a job. We are laughing about how stupid some males can be, even if we are males ourselves.

" Some of us are as dense as a rock!" Luke exclaims

" I know someone like that. Natsu Dragneel's his name." I say knowingly

" Salamander, right? He doesn't seem that stupid." Luke asks me. I sweatdrop

" Dense as a coconut..." I sigh **(No offense to coconuts!) **Dan and Luke laugh at me. I get up and go over to Lucy, where she is talking with Sherry.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I am talking with Sherry about what our dream boys would be like

" Hmmm, a strong build, funny, goofball, and good-looking wouldn't hurt." Sherry says honestly. I stop to think for a moment

" Sweet, gentlemanly, charming, sexy, good sense of humor, good strong build, bad-boy wouldn't hurt.." I spill, Sherry looks at me

" Hmmm, bad-boy?" She asks me, curiously

" I said it wouldn't hurt." I point out, then Rogue comes over. We are a team, team Broken.

" Sunshine, we have two more applicants, and then we'll have to go on a job, we have rent to pay after all." He exclaims firmly I nod

" Bye, Love." I say waving at Sherry, who waves back.

" Seeya, Sunshine." She says back. I walk out with Rogue, who starts to walk to our house. Yes, I did say _our _house. Let me explain, Rogue and I have this problem... ... even though it's been a year since we had our hearts broken, we have nightmares and wake up crying or sweating or afraid. So we decided that we would live together, and it has worked out really well, whenever we wake up, our rooms are right across from eachother so we are able to comfort each other. I don't know why, but Rogue is worse then me, and I often lend him my shoulder and welcome him into my bed with open arms. We reach our two-story apartment, and enter the sitting room, where we interview all of those wishing to join Bloodied Hearts. There are two teens there, a boy and a girl, they seem to be 18, around Rogue and my own age. They both have wavy light brown locks, but the girl has blue eyes while the boy has red. Rogue and I sit down on the couch in front of them.

" Nice to meet you, I am Rogue "Shadow" Cheney, co-master of Bloodied Hearts. This is the main master, Lucy "Sunshine" Heartfilia" Rogue says, sticking out his hand as I follow suit. The two reach out to shake our hands. I pull out a sheet of paper for notes

" Your names?" I ask them

" I am Fallon Thourn, and this is my twin brother, Aoto Thourn." The girl says

" Magic?" Rogue asks them

" I use gravity magic, Fallon uses Zeref's Keys." Aoto says, smiling

" Zeref's Keys?! Wow, good magic to have. How many limiters do you have?" I ask. I can already feel their magic power, but I need to know how many limiters that they have

" I have 5" Aoto answers

" I have 8" says Fallon

" Okay, any other magic you can use?" I ask them, scribbling everything messily down on my paper.

" I can use Take-over magic: Angel soul." Aoto says

" That's why he's called Angel Aoto." Fallon says smartly, jabbing her thumb at Aoto

" Okay... now, cause of your broken heart?" I ask gently. Fallon starts to tear

" I caught my boyfriend and Aoto's girlfriend kissing eachother..." She says sadly as a tear escapes her eye. I look at Rogue, and he nods at me, smiling.

" You have been accepted into Bloodied Hearts! The rules are simple.

1) Love your guildmates as if they are family

2) Take care of each-other

3) dating is alright, just no break-ups or dating outside the guild

4) Do not let your past stop you from your future.

Now, here are your new masks, they follow your command and stick to your face, no one may know who you are." I hand Aoto a white mask, and hand Fallon a dark brown mask.

" Aoto, your code-name is God. Fallon, your's is Satan. Got it?" I ask them They put on their masks and nod

"Now, where do you want your insignia and what color?" Rogue asks them, coming over with the stamp in hand. He hands me one

" Navy blue, left breast." Fallon requests. Since I am a girl, also, I give Fallon her stamp.

" White, right chest." Aoto tells Rogue, pulling up his shirt. Rogue stamps him. I smile.

" Now follow u to your new guild!" I say happily leading them out the door

**Aoto's P.O.V.**

Master Lucy and Master Rogue are so nice, it's like the cheating never happened! I look over to Fallon, who smiles at me, her eyes saying ' I like these people! They are so kind!' I smile back at her, as if to say ' So do I'. One question bothers me though

" Master Sunshine, are you and Master Shadow dating?" I ask them. Rogue comes to an abrupt stop, and Lucy blushes

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

I nearly fall over, and am afraid to answer, but Lucy answers for me

" No, we are not, we just live together for... past reasons..." Lucy says sadly. My heart stops beating for a minute, and feels painful... the kind of painful I have when I think of Yukino...

"Oh, okay..." Aoto says

" Well, we're here!" Lucy says opening the doors of our neon guild. Aoto and Fallon gingerly walk in, obviously afraifd of everyone looking at them. Yori breaks the ice, by coming up to them and embracing them in a crushing hug

" Hey, guys! Welcome to Bloodied Hearts! It's been awhile since we've had new-comers, ne, Rose, Love, Ice, Armor?" She asks them

" You got that right, Vines!" Luke says, looking up from the job-board

" Okay guys, this is Fallon "Satan" Thourn and her twin brother Aoto "God" Thourn!" Lucy anounces. I look at Aoto, who is staring at Sherry, who is staring back. I whisper to Aoto

" So you got a crush already, eh, God?" I ask him playfully. he blushes, but continues to stare at Sherry

" Y-yeah... She's so pretty..." Aoto whispers. I pat him on the back

" Well, looks can be decieving, buddy. Well, good luck! Sunshine and I are gonna go on a job now. By the way, I suggest you make a team with Love, she always goes solo." I tell him as I walk over to Lucy, who is already scanning the job board. I sneak up behind her, then jump on her

" Heeyy there, Sun!" I say happily, as she wobbles a bit from shock, then shoves a peice of paper in my face

" Knock it off, Shadow! Either way, we are doing this easy little thing before we tell our nakama the 'good news'" Lucy exclaims. I look at the paper

_Job: Take out a gang of bandits_

_Reward: 500,000 J_

_Description:_

_The gang steals things in plain sight, but they have teleportation magic, and are perverts_

I look at the job again. Lucy and I had enough money to pay rent, and a few other things, but the word perverts set me off.

" Lucy, the bandits are pervs..." I say, sweatdropping

" I know, and I have gotten better at sexual appeal! Just TRUST me, Shadow!" She pleads. I just can't say no to her... she looks so beautiful- HOLD UP A MINUTE ROGUE! DON'T THINK THAT WAY!

"Okay.." I say, giving in

**After the job... (Rogue's P.O.V.)**

That was the worst job ever... I was put through the torture of seeing Lucy in a bikini 4 times too small, and yes, I did just admit that her sex appeal worked on me AND the bandits, I even remember what happened

**Flashback**

_Lucy sat on the road, waiting for the bandits to come as she whipped up some fake tears. When the bandits came, Lucy put one arm under her breasts and clung to the other arm, pushing her breats together and up, making one of the straps fall down her shoulder_

_" Oh, it hurts..." She whines with tears in the corners of her eyes " I beg of you... **touch me **" She begs_

_" T-touch ya? Where?!" they screamed I honestly wanted to touch her myself, but I am her partner and friend, nothing more! _

_" The tips of my swords, suckers! Requip- twin swords! Shadow, now!" She yells as she slices the men with her swords, I forgot she had re-quip power, and I slipped in a pool of blood that came from my nose, and slid into one of them, knocking them unconcious. I didn't even know that I had had a nosebleed! We ended up getting 100,000 J extra, because Lucy was still wearing her bikini when she got to our MALE client's house._

**Flashback end**

I started to blush at the memory as Lucy and I come back to the guild. Lucy pushes open the doors. I look to my right to see Aota talking to Sherry. I silently cheer for him when he sees me. Lucy walks to the front of the guild hall

" Attention, Guys!" She yells. Everyone stops talking to listen to Lucy

" We're gonna participate in the GMG! There are no rules that the masters can't participate, just no one over 35! This year they also decided to make the teams six people instead of five, and those who are going are Me, Shadow, Vines, Rose, Armor and God!" She anounces " So get ready! We leave in 3 days!" She finishes. Everyone cheers and congradgulates those who got in this year. Sherry tells Aoto that she thinks it's impressive that he got in, and he's new! I walk with Lucy back home, and all the while we say nothing. We get home and pay the landlord 200,000 J for rent. Lucy and I split the 400,000 J between us... 200,000 J each. I decide to take a nap, while Lucy says she's going grocery shopping. I let her go alone because our town, Merciade, is the safest town in Fiore. I lay down on the couch and dose off...

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I look at Rogue's sleeping face before I approach the spot where he lay. I brushed his bangs out of his eye and look at his calm, peaceful, gorgeous, sexy- WHAT AM I THINKING?! I Command my mask on, and walk out of the house, making my way to the out door market. I usually need to buy 3 times what a normal person eats, because Rogue, being a dragonslayer, eats a lot. While walking through town, I catch a glimpse of a blue-furred flying cat with a green back pack. H-Happy... Then, that means-

" Miss? Are you going to pay?" The cashier asks me, I lay down 100,000 J and take my groceries to a clothing store where I shop often. I open the doors

" Hey, Sunshine! NJice seeing you again!" Says my usual assistant Nikki

" Yeah, got anything new and blue?" I ask her. New & Blue is my favorite clothing line, designed by Nikki herself. She's always wanted to design for me, so she made that range just for me! Isn't it great to be Famous?

" Yup! It's a whole outfit! I hope you like it!" She says excitedly handing me a bag. I go into the dressing room and change. Black fishnets under black denim short-shorts, sky blue tube top, black lace gloves, and ankle-length brown combat boots. I love it! It's perfect! I change out of them and place the clothes back inj the bag. I go out and smile at Nikki

" Nikki, you are a genious! I love it! Here's 500,000 J!" I say, handing her half of the rest of my money. She tries to give it back to me, but I leave the store before she can shove it back into my hands. I start to run home, seeing as how it's 7:00 PM, but along the way, I crash into a strong chest. I look up, and tears come to my eyes

" Woah! You're Sunshine of Bloodied Hearts, right?" I looked up into the eyes of Natsu Dragneel...

* * *

**Yeah, yeah I know, Cliffhanger! Now, about Sherry, Dan and Cobra. I wanted actual characters not only OC's and I know if you hate me for putting Sherry in this, but hey! No need to hate TT^TT**


	3. Unknown Love and Nakama

**Now, for the moment You've all been waiting for! Lucy bumping into Natsu! Let's begin, nya~?**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

_I looked up into the eyes of Natsu Dragneel_

" Hey, you're Sunshine from Bloodied Hearts, right? Fight me!" He says challenging me. The tears slide down my mask " Wh-whoa, don't cry! Did I do something?" He asks worriedly. I jump off the ground, and tackle him to the cobblestone road. I got a good look at him, His salmon hair was longer, and he had lost more wieght, all of it had been turned into abs.

" N-Natsu... I missed you so much..." I cry, my tears sliding out of my eyes onto his face

" Huh? Th-that voice..." Natsu mumbles.

"Mask off!" I command. Natsu stares at me, tears coming to his own eyes as he darts up to hug me as I return his embrace

" LUCY!" He screams between tears

" Natsu..." I whisper in his ear sadly

" I missed you too, Lucy... Y-you have no idea how much i've missed you..." He bawls. We pull back from each other and smile with shaky lips, tears streaming down our faces in tons on the abandoned alley-way.

" What happened? Is Sting with you?" He asks me

" N-no... he cheated on me..." I whisper, looking at the ground. Natsu takes my face in his hands, bringing my face to his

" I'll kill him..." He says his hair covering his eyes. My hands travel up to his

" It's alright... I'm over it.." I lie straight to his face...

" Natsu are you here-" Happy comes around the corner, then tears start to form in his large eyes

" Lucy..." He whispers " LUUUUSSSHHHHYYYY!" Happy screams, flying straight into my chest, hugging my breasts I hug Happy back

" Sorry, about your groceries, by the way.." Natsu says rubbing the back of his head and helping me pick up my fallen groceries. I pull hHappy off of my chest and pick up the other things that fell on the floor. I grab the re-filled bags

" Are you here on a job?" I ask him as he walks me home

" Yeah, Gray was on a date with Juvia, and Erza went to bail Jellal out of prison because she finally had enough money..." He says looking at the ground " It hasn't been the same since you left Fairy Tail..."

" Well, what happened when I left, anyways?" I ask him

" Do you want the good stuff or bad?" He asks me, turning to look at me

" Hmm, bad. Then I'll have the good news to cheer me up!" I exclaim

"Well, Cana got severely injured after you left, because she got super drunk. Mira has been really lonely... I even caught her crying one time... Gray strips less, knowing that you won't be there to remind him. Levy cries into books, hoping no one will notice..." He says sadly. I was shocked! I had no idea that everyone had turned out that way!

" The good news is, Juvia and Gray are dating, Jellal proposed to Erza, and Gajeel proposed to Levy. Romeo asked Wendy out on a date, last week, and we are going to be in the GMG this year. Also, Freed proposed to Mira, and Mira gets so excited when you send her letters, that she goes Satan Soul on us..." He says, shivering. I smile at this and laugh

" I'm glad to hear that so many of my nakama have found love, even if... I did lose my own..." I mumble the last part, but Natsu hears me

" What about Shadow? Aren't you guys an item?" Natsu asks me. I sweatdrop, although my heart is racing like a bullet

" No, why does everyone think that?" I ask him, also answering. I think for a while about what I just said... and then have a realization! I-I-I l-l-lo-love R-R-R-Ro-Rog-Rogue... Even if he is still bummed about Yukino... Now I realize that all that extra pain I felt when I had to comfort Rogue wasn't because I was also sad about Sting... It was because Rogue would never love me back...

" Well, it's a rumor because you two are on the same team, and I've heard that you share a home." Natsu says matter-of-factly.

" W-well... i-it's not because we w-w-w-want t-t-to..." I say softly, although my heart is aching, because I know Rogue doesn't want to, but I do

" Then why?" He asks me

" W-well... Shadow i-i-is R-R-Rogue... and Sting cheated on me with _his _girlfriend, Yukino..." I say sadly

" Rogue? You mean Rogue Cheney from Sabertooth? HE'S SHADOW?!" He exclaims I slap a hand over his mouth

" Shh, we may be on a secret soundproof route, but be quiet.." I say. He sweatdrops, removing my hand from his mouth

" Alright... Well are you gonna be in the GMG this year?" He asks me, hopefully

" Yeah, Me, Shadow, Vines, Rose, Armor and a new member God will be participating." I say as we appraoch the white apartment

" Hmm, well I hope to see you there, Sunshine!" He says happily as he leaves me at my front door

" Oh, and Natsu?" I call out

" Yeah?" He asks me

" Don't tell anyone who I am, I want it to be a surprise to Fairy Tail at the games, alright!?" I ask him back

" Got It!" He says, turning to leave. I walk inside the house, and put down the groceries, but I jump as soon as I hear a loud crack of thunder. The weather forcast did say we will have a thunder storm today. I Look at the window that is already being pelted with heavy droplets of water. The whole apartment is dark, so I guess that Rogue is still asleep. I command my mask off, and start to put away the groceries, when I'm done, I go to the living room, where I last saw Rogue on the couch, but he's not there. I walk over to the couch, where something or more like, some_one _grabbed me from behind, sitting me and it down on the couch, me in the thing's lap. I turn to face Rogue, who is crying, his bangs shading his crimson orbs. I climb off of his lap, but he just turns me to face him and hugs me, tears wetting my shirt and hair while I rub circles on his back

" It's alright... Rogue..." I soothe him

" N-no... it's not..." He sobs silently into my ear, gripping the back of my tank-top. I pull back and look at his face. It's flushed so I guess he had been crying for at least 30 minutes *BOOM* Another strip of lighting streaks the sky. I also noticed that his bottom lip was bleeding. My hands moved up to his face, my thumb tracing his lip.

" You bit it, hard, didn't you?..." I ask him. He just nods slightly, his warm hands moving up to my freezing ones, heating them up almost immediatly... just like my cheeks, that blush as he stares intently at me, our eyes locked. His hands slowly travel up my arms and cup my face. Tears start to form in my own eyes as I remember that he doesn't love me... this is just for comfort...

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

_"Lucy!" I call out to the blonde girl in the sea of black that surrounds us. She just looks blankly at me_

_" Lucy! I LOVE YOU!" I call out to her, again_

_" Well I don't..." Lucy says turning away from me, and walking into the darkness_

I wake with a start and fall off the couch... did I really mean that? that I love Lucy?... My heart throbs, and I take that as a yes. I start to cry... I felt a pain shoot through my heart as I remember what Lucy said in my nightmare

_" Well, I don't..." _I cry harder, and move behind the entrance to the living room. I sit there and cry for 30 long, hard minutes only thinking one thing... Lucy will never love me the way I love her... because we are just friends, and I can't risk Lucy or me another broken heart, especially since we are in the same guild and we are on fantastic terms... Maybe... just maybe, I could heal Lucy's heart and we could fall in love like a Fairy Tale ending... when They figure out that they actually love each other... I swear that would never happen to someone like me, because Rogue Cheney has never been able to get the girl like in the movies... I hear the door to the living room open and a crack of thunder, showing Lucy's silhouette walking in. She walks over to the couch, and I realize that this can be my chance to try and get the girl. I grab her from behind and sit down. She tries to move off of me, but I hold her in place, and turn her to look at what she's done to me, although she will never know that this was indirectly her fault. I hug her, and she hugs me back, rubbing circles into my back

" It's alright ... Rogue..." She says calmly " YOU HAVE NO IDEA!' my inner me is screaming

" N-no... it's not..." I whisper sofly in her ear, continueing to cry into her shoulder. I bite my lip so hard it begins to bleed, and this pain takes away from the pain in my heart... She pulls back from me, and looks at my lips. Her soft angel-like hands move up to my face as her thumb brushes across my bottom bleeding lip.

" You bit it, didn't you?" She asks me. I nod slightly as my hands move up to her cold smaller hands. I love the way that my hands fit hers, although my hands are 2 times larger than hers. I see tears starting to cascade down her own face as we stare intently at eachother. My hands travel up her arms to her face _I... I want you... even though I can never have you... Your face makes it worse... you shouldn't be crying... you don't know my pain... _I think sadly as I start to pull her to me, and she lets me as she just sits there... I move forwards, closer to her and our lips are about a centimeter away when I drop my head to her shoulder _No... I shouldn't push her to do this... _

"I'm sorry.." I whisper before dozing off on her shoulder

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

R-Rogue was about to kiss me... does that mean he returns my feelings? Or is it just for comfort to forget about Yukino? Probably just comfort instincts... I start to cry more as I fall asleep on Rogue's chest, because I can't move..

* * *

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

I wake up with a headache and then feel something in my arms. I look down to see Lucy sleeping against my chest, and my heart stops _Did I try to kiss Lucy? That and I can feel her bust... _I blush at the last thought I lay Lucy down on the couch and get up to leave the room, until I feel something grip the back of my shirt, and turn around to see a smiling Lucy

" You didn't think you could get away without a 'Good morning', did you, Rogue?" She asks me happily as she lets go of my shirt

" Soory, Good morning." I say walking out with a smile. I'm glad we can still be friends after I almost kissed her last night after my instincts took over

* * *

**Awww! They almost kissed!**


	4. First day of GMG: Dead meat

**Hey guys! I figured out that chapter 3 wasn't effing working, so I thought that making a chapter 4 would make the damned chapter work again...**

**Well, I hope this works!**

**Rogue: But if it fails, you're screwed Casario-san**

**Me: Rogue... get out of my studio, you bastard * glares at Rogue**

**Rogue: *Corner of shame* Y-yes, Casario-san...**

* * *

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

" Okay, everyone's here, except... God and Satan!" Lucy says looking down at her checklist then snapping her head back up to see the said twins running up to the us and the other guild members, dragging suitcases behind them

" Just in time, guys!" Dan says

" Sun-Sun was about to leave without you!" Dan continues. My heart feels a pang of kill when he says that ridiculous nick-name he gave to her

" No, I wasn't... I was just checking to see who was here.." Lucy exclaims sweatdropping. Since our guild is so small and famous, we are bringing them all to the GMG so that they can watch their team-mates and nakama fight, and hopefully win these battles. I still can't stop thinking about how difficult this all is... all this Love buisness, I mean. It's driving me crazy, just inhaling Lucy's scent... I might go mad and love-crazed if this continues on... But for Lucy's sake, I will put up with it! Bloodied Hearts' members are stronger than the ten wizard saints, even though we have one among us. Lucy is a wizard saint, and so is Luke and Yori. So basically, we have 3 of the 10 wizard saints in our guild, and they are the top three wizard saints. We are lucky, most likely, but also very strong. Our emotions for one another give us strength. Lucy taught me that when we made this guild. Her smiling face is also something that reminds me that I have something to fight for. We walk onto the train, and I instantly go limp, falling over on Lucy

" Geez, Shadow! At least tell me when you're gonna fall!" She giggles, holding me up with an arm around her shoulder.

" It came faster this time..." I gag out as Lucy sits me down and hands me a vile of violet liquid as she plops down into the window seat next to me, and the other guildmembers sit in the same booth.

" Drink it, i made it yesterday." Lucy sighs, looking out the window. I just nod and chug some of the potion. I instantly feel better, and start to go into deep thought, while everyone around me is taking a nap.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"-ine. Sunshine, wake up!" Rogue nudges me, his masked crimson eyes staring down at me.

" Y-yeah, sorry." I say, realizing that I was starting to stare at him. I grab my luggage and get to my feet. As we walk through the streets of Crocus, people start to recognize us, and fan-girls recognize Rogue

" Shadow-kun~" They sing out

" Sh-Shit!" Rogue takes my hand and starts to run, our whole guild running with us

" Sunshine-san~" Some guys sing out,m I start to run faster, before everyone takes a sharp U-turn right into the hotel we are staying at. I pant, walking up to the counter.

" R-reserved rooms f-for Bloodied H-Hearts.." I pant out. The woman nods and hands me the keys. I hand everyone their key, all except for Rogue. He and I are sharing a room. We all walk to our rooms, and before Rogue and I leave to our room, I speak up

" Okay, guys! Tomorrow is the Grand Magic Games, and we have the elimination round tonight at midnight, okay?" I ask them

" Got it, Master!" Aoto and Fallon say happily

" Alright, Sun-Sun! If we win, I expect a victory kiss!" Dan says. *Twitch* My eyebrow twitches. I turn and walk into my room, and everyone follows suit. I walk into the room and drop my bags. I plop down on the couch, and, completely forgetting Rogue was in the room, Yanked off my tank-top to reveal a black bra that reminded me of Rogue's hair. But, hey! It was really hot in that stuffy hotel room! Then I remembered that Rogue was in the room

" S-Sunshine..." Rogue says, looking at my bra

" Why did you strip?" he asks me, curiously, moving forwards

" I-I forgot you were here! Sorry-" I go to pull my tank-top back on, but as soon as I reach for my tank-top next to me on the couch, Rogue is in front of me, his hand on top of the hand on top of the tank-top, his other hand on the other side of me, pushing on the arm of the couch to support himself as he began to move closer

" R-Rogue..." I slightly moaned, I could feel his warm, tickling breath on my semi-bare chest and neck. Rogue said nothing, just inched closer to my face. I felt my face flush as I took his own face in my hands, urging him to move closer

" Is this for comfort?" I whisper-ask him. He says nothing, still, and the tips of our lips brush ever-so-lightly, that it tickled, and from that feather-light touch, I felt a humongous spark. Then I heard;

" Hey, Luce!" SHIT! I sat straight up, knocking Rogue in the fore-head, and him falling off of the couch. I attempt to pull my tank-top out of Rogue's grasp, but he pulls back, refusing to let go. natsu's head pops up from behind the couch

" Ha! I knew you 2 were a couple!" He shouts in Triumph. Rogue and I blush

" We are not! I forgot he was here!" I say, waving my hands in front of my face frantically. I use this as a distraction to get my shirt back from Rogue, and slipped the piece of aqua cloth back over my head, and sitting back down on the couch

" Hey, Rogue! You better take care of her, ya hear?" He asks Rogue, who looks up, shocked

" How did y-" He starts but Natsu cuts him off

" I also know that Sting cheated on Lucy, and That Lucy is Sunshine, and your true identity, Lucy told me everything, including that _other thing... _" Natsu says deviously as he wiggles his eyebrows at me

" Natsu, you so much as mention that-" Natsu cuts me off

" Lucy told me that-" I kick him out the window before he could continue

" L-let's get ready before-" Mato comes up outside our window

" Hello everyone, and welcome to the Grand Magic Games! Get ready for the labyrinth challenge!" Mato announces. Lily, Yori, Aoto, and dan come rushing in

" Ready, guys?" I ask them

" hai! Let's begin, Sunshine!" Lily exclaims, pumping her fists, her eyes gleaming through her mask

" Begin, Mages!" mato says, and we take off immeadiatly. I shrug off what just happened between us, and tell everyone to form a circle. we all do this. I link hands with Yori and Rogue, Yori with me and Lily, etc.

" Everyone remember the spell?" I ask them, they all nod

" Think of the place you wish to go, and concentrate." Yori memorizes. We all do so, and soon, we are in the center of the arena.

" Huh? Ladies and Gentleman, Bloodied Hearts gets first place in the elimination round!" the announcer says. we all smile and bow to the audience, who obviously know us already.

" I will try to get to each one of you, boys~" I say, flirty-like and blowing them a kiss. At least half of them faint. I giggle, then i feel a grip on my arm. I turn to see Rogue's masked profile.

" Don't do that, they might rape you." Rogue growls. Wait, _growl? _He NEVER growls at me. I jerk my arm away

" I can take care of myself, Shadow." i exclaim, coldly and turning away to go to Bloodied Hearts' reserved seats

" Yeah! Nice job, Guys!" Sherry and Luke yell from the stands. Cobra walks up to them, and smiles at us out in the arena.

" Nice to see you made it, Snake!" I yell out to him he just nods. I don't bother listening to who else is coming, they will announce it anyways when the 7 teams are here. Yes, I said 7, I don't know why, but maybe they think 7 is a lucky number? I have no idea. But now, our team walks out to the arena as well as the others.

" In 1st place, Bloodied Hearts! Team mambers are Sunshine, Shadow, Armor, Vines, Rose and God, their newest member!

In 2nd place, Fairy Tail! Team members are Natsu Dragneel, erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Mira-Jane Strauss, Wendy Marvel, and Gajeel Redfox!

In 3rd place, Sabertooth! Team members are Sting Eucliffe and his lover Yukino Aguria, Minerva, Rufus Lohr, Orga Nanogear, and Lector?

In 4th place, Mermaid Heel!

In 5th place, Blue Pegasus!

In 6th place, Lamia Scale!

In 7th place, Cuatro Cerberus!" I wondered why Sabertooth had put Lector in? he's an exceed, afterall!

" Hey, how come we didn't get honorable mention?" Hibiki complains

" Only those 3rd place and up get honorable mention, kabo!" Mato exclaims "Now, the first game this year will be Dare or Dare! One team member goes out into the arena, and writes down a dare on a slip of paper, then they are put into a bingo machine, and when it stops, you must pick a slip of paper in the order you came in place, and you must do the dare on the paper, or else you lose 2 points!" Mato tells us

" I'll go." I say, pushing past the others

" Good luck, Sunshine!" Aoto calls out to me

" Thanks, God!" I say, giving him our guild hand sign, which is a heart. My opponents are, Sting from sabertooth, Risley from Mermaid Heel, Hibiki from Blue Pegasus, Natsu from Fairy Tail, Lyon from Lamia Scale, and Bacchus from Cuatro Cerberus. I smirk at my opponents, ready to fight

" Heey, Sunshine! Cute as ever, are we not?" Sting asks me

" I am not affiliated with you, nor will I ever be." I say, the smirk being replaced by a cold glare, although he doesn't know I am Lucy, I lied through my mask, but Natsu knows the truth

" Yeah, Sunshine wants nothing to do with you!" Natsu pipes up. Sting glares at him

" Whatever..." We all write down a dare on a piece of paper. I wrote down _Reveal your deepest darkest secret, and this paper will shock you if you lie. _I cast a spell on the paper to do just that. Everyone inserted there paper into the bingo machine, and once everyone finished, it was spun. I had to go first_._

_"_Read your dare aloud, please!" Mato said. I looked down at my paper

" Fight anyone in the opposing guilds." I read. I started to think

" Oh! And Sunshine is one of the Ten Wizard saints!" The announcer exclaimed. I had chosen

" I choose Sting Eucliffe as my opponent." I say, confidently. Oh, how long I had waited to kick this bastard's ass for what he did! I was all revved up!

" May I ask that everyone clear the arena for this battle?" Mato asked. Everyone exited, and the bingo machine was removed. I faced Sting, and drew off the cape I had pulled on before the first challenge. I revealed the thing I had never revealed to anyone... The puncture marks Sting had made 1 year ago before we broke up. I let out the hair ribbon holding my hair in it's pony tail, letting my golden hair cascade down my shoulders

" Begin, kabo!" Mato announced. Sting noticed the puncture marks were made by his own canines. He went wide-eyed

" N-no, y-y-you can't be-" I cut him off with a left upper-cut to the jaw, sending him into the stone wall of the arena

" You will pay, and then not say a word to anyone.." I say, a murdering aura around me.

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

I was so excited! If Lucy DID kill Sting, then I wouldn't have to worry about Lucy falling back in love with that jerk, but then again, she does hate him, so if she kills him, she won't need comfort anymore, which could mean the end of our closeness...

* * *

**I can't wait to see Lucy rip Sting's head off! Who else can't wait?**


	5. Off with Sting's Head!

**Let's see how Lucy intends to kill Sting...**

* * *

**Sting's P.O.V.**

I knew she was going to come for my head, someday... but not like this, not all-mighty and powerful... It would've been by the help of Rogue... Unless. Lucy's foot connects with my jaw, and I am pushed further into the wall. I shouldn't be loosing, I will show her that I am as powerful as any Wizard Saint.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I ricochet off of Sting's face, and slide back on the dirt a bit.

" Mask double: Hell's Blade." I command. My mask duplicates into Hell's sword. Sting falls out of the wall, still standing, although he has a purple-ish bruise on his face.

" I refuse to lose to a girl." Sting states, staring at me. " Light dragon's roar!" He yells, the beam of light hitting me directly. It barely moves me

" Ouch." I say sarcastically "Is that all you've got, Eucliffe?" I ask, running at him, slashing his arm, then turning with a round-house kick to his back, sending him back into the wall. The crowd goes wild

" N-No... Uwah!" I punch him in the face, and I hear a satisfying _c-c-c-crack! _and I big gash across his cheek.

" You are not worthy of any of this, and now I will remove these stupid teeth marks." I say, putting my hands out in front of me, and curling the tips of my fingers, and closing my eyes.

" Be gone, from this moment, and have the last bite never have happened, leave this unknown to you, and fall forever in terror." My shut eyes snap open

" White Nightmare." I say, and a gray funnel shoots out towards him, enveloping his body in the gray light. I smirk as I feel the mark go away, and a tremendous amount of wieght leave my shoulders. I look up to see Sting laying on the ground, only the whites of his eyes showing as he lays there, body incrediously bloody, but not as tattered as my heart. I was almost certain my heart would never heal

" Ladies and gentlemen! I present the winner, Sunshine of Bloodied Hearts!" The announcer yells out. Everyone goes wild, but two things catch my attention. Rogue and the others laughing and smiling and hugging each-other, and Natsu

" YOU SHOWED THAT BASTARD, SUNSHINE!" Natsu screams, almost falling out of the crowd, which he does, and runs towards me, embracing me

" That was awesome!" He exclaims, stepping back from me. I ruffle his salmon hair

" Thanks, Natsu!" I say happily. We exchange toothy grins before my entire guild comes out to congratulate me. Lily, being younger, and only 16, hugs me and I swing her around in a gripping embrace.

" You did great, Master!" Aoto exclaims, appreciatively, and putting his hand on my shoulder. I look past my guild members to see Rogue, who is just standing there, looking at the ground, making no move to come forwards, so I do. i put down Lily, and walk towards Rogue as everyone else retreats. Rogue is now looking down at me, expressionless. So I pop up on my tippy-toes, and give him a peck on the cheek, before walking past him so that the other guilds can do their dares.

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

I knew Lucy would win against Sting, but only when Natsu hugged her, was when I gripped the railing. But I still went out with my nakama to congratulate her. I made no move, although. I froze still, somehow, and Lucy noticed this. She walked up to me, and kissed me on the cheek. It was a small peck, but I felt a surge of electricity flow through my cheek and out to my body. I blushed as she passed and my finger-tips ghosted around the spot on my cheek where Lucy's delicate lips were pressed against my freezing flesh, and I was frozen for the moment. I stood in the middle of the arena as solid as a statue. I finally turned and exited the arena, walking through the arena's corriders wondering to myself _Did Lucy want to kiss me, or was she trying to unfreeze me, or was she trying to get a congratulations...? _

* * *

**Okay, i know that I didn't write much this time, but I have more stories that need more chapters, so FUCK OFF!**


	6. What do you love someone for?

**I am really bad at these stories, and I can't update all of them consistently and steadily. I can either do that and fail 6th grade, or not do that, and stick with my A average! My report card came out today!**

**Science- A-**

**SS- B-**

**LA- B-**

**Gym- Pass**

**Life Skills- A+**

**Math- A-**

**French- A**

**I forgot the rest, so enjoy this chapter, bitches!~~~~~~~~**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Rogue has been acting so strange lately, and it's kind of urging me to kiss him more.

" The match of today will be God from Bloodied Hearts, vs Mira of Fairy Tail!" I am almost shocked. Someone with Angel Soul takeover magic against someone with Satan Soul takeover magic. I hope Aoto can win, I know Mira's power.

" Good luck, God!" I call out. he turns and smiles really big at me. I smile back.

" I won;t let you down, Master!" He screams

" Begin!" Mato says.

" I'm sorry if I hurt you. Take-over: Satan Soul- Demon helphas!" Mira yells, instantly turning into Demon Helphas.

" So you use take-over magic, also?" Aoto asks her "There is a reason I am called 'God' and 'Angel A.'! Take-over: Angel soul- God Form!" Aoto yells, a white light shows around him, and he has turned into something angelic. Large, white angel's wings, white flowing robes, iced blue eyes, his hair a lighter shade of brown, a halo, and a long golden staff. He holds the staff out in front of him, and he begins to glow

" With the staff of Moses, I am your god and prophet. Don't you see? I _am God! _" He swings the staff over his head, then stabs it into the floor, opening a crack in the dirt, where flames emerge and lick at Mira's feet

" I know Satan cannot beat God, but I will try! Demon Blast!" Mira shoots a large black ball of concentrated energy at Aoto, who puts a hand out, and somehow pushes the attack back

" Nulifying reflector!" He says as the ball hits Mira. She zooms up to him with her wings, and slashes at his chest, which bleeds for a moment, then heals right up

" I am the all-powerful God, you cannot injure me." he says, and as soon as Mira turns, Aoto Lunges at her, and punches her in the gut, his fist glowing white. The crowd goes wild! I feel bad for Mira, but I also feel pride in my guild mates and Nakama. Mira struggles to get up, and succeds, only to see that Aoto isn't there! He is behind her and places his hands on the sides of her head, creating a white bubble around her

" I'm sorry to have put you through suffering, and so to ammend my sin, I will make It stop... Prayers, heed my call! Voices of the children!" Aoto calls. Mira turns back to normal Mira, and she sits on the ground crying out in agony. Aoto returns to normal

" I have now attoned for my sins. I am truly sorry, Miss Mira." Aoto says calmly, and returning to our balcony

" L-Ladies and gentleman, the winner is God of Bloodied Hearts!" The announcer exclaims. I hug Aoto

" You did amazing! Your magic is really amazing." I praise him and he hugs back, almost crushing me

" Thanks, master. That means a lot coming from you." he says moving bak and smiling at me.

" Thant concludes the first day of the GMG! Kabo!" Mato exclaims, and everyone exits the arena. All the while I am looking at Rogue, who stares at nothing as we walk back to our hotel. I am sad that he's starting to go emotionless again. It makes my heart feel as though it's had a spear shot through it. I'm almost tempted to hold his hand. We enter our hotel rooms, and that's when i speak up.

" Rogue what's going on with you, lately?" I ask him, concerned

" It's nothing, butt out." He says, trying to keep his cool

" No, It's not. I know you, Rogue tell me." I say, firmly

" I said it's nothing!" He yells at me, tears starting to form in his eyes. I back away, afraid he might hurt me, and my heart throbs in pain, just knowing he doesn't trust me. I start to sing, hoping it might change our situation

_Chill out, what ya yelling for?_

_Lay back; it's all been done before_

_And if, you could only let it be,_

_You will see!_

I skip a verse, knowing that they will mean nothing for my point. I start to sing louder

_Somebody else, ruins everyone else_

_You're watching your back, like you can't relax_

_You're tryna be cool, you look like a fool to me..._

_Tell Me! Why'd ya have to go and make things so complicated?! _

Now he's backing away as I raise my voice

_I see the way you're acting like somebody else, just gets me frustrated!_

I stop singing when I feel the tears coming to my eyes

" You... can keep it to yourself, i'm going." I say, grabbing my cloak, and leaving the room. I walk out to the streets of Crocus, not minding the whispers as tears stream down my face. My eyebrows are twitching, and my lips are quivering. _Stupid! You should've just left Rogue to himself! He probably hates you now! _I scold myself, and I realize where I've walked myself. I am in a clearing in the forest surrounding Crocus, and right there is a crystal blue lake. I plop down at the edge of the lake, and sit there. I wipe away my tears. I jump when I feel a strong hand on my shoulder. Rogue. He sits down next to me.

" I'm sorry I yelled at you before... I'm just... mad, disapointed." He exclaims

" No, it's my fault for trying to pry into you." I need to tell him about my feelings

" Lucy, what do _you_ love someone for?" He asks me. This question takes me by surprise, but i'm ready to make this as blunt as possible.

" I love someone for helping me heal my heart, and for calling my plans genius. I love someone for comforting me late at night when nightmares haunt my mind. I love someone for creating a guild with me, and for showing me a side of him that no one has seen but me. I love someone for encouraging me, and being kind to me although i'm not a China Doll. I love someone for being named Rogue Cheney." I finish, looking at him with passion-filled eyes, he looks at me the same way.

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

I am shocked. *Thud* My heart sounds like a timpani in my chest. Lucy loved me this whole time, and I thought nothing of it

" I love someone for telling me what they love someone for." I say, leaning into Lucy, who does the same. She places her small hands on my chest to keep me from toppling over on her, and I have one hand on the ground to keep me up, and another hand on Lucy's cheek. I won't feel guilty, this time, because I know Lucy loves me, too. I let my wall of resist crumble inside me, and I smash my lips into hers. Our first kiss. Our lips move together in an intruiging dance that leaves me wanting more of her. I gently lower her to the ground, on her back. I lick her lower lip, asking for permission, which she seems more than happy to give me. My tongue explores the wet, sweet cavern of her mouth before coming to her own tongue, the muscles engaging in a fierce, hot battle. I nimbly un-buckle her cloak, and remove my own, our bodies getting sweaty from the hot, dangerous friction between our bodies. Our air was running out. I pulled back, sucking her plump bottom lip into my mouth while doing so. There was a thick line of warm saliva between us.

" Damn, you're a good kisser, Rogue." Lucy says, flushed from the heat and lack of air

" Only for you lucy." I wink at her " Just... I love you. Promise me something." I said, more of like a question

" I love you too, Rogue. What is it?" She asks me. I move into her, my body between her legs. I nipped along her jawline and down the delicate flesh of her neck

" Only I can touch you like this," I squeeze her left breast, earning myself a moan " And only I can kiss you like this."

" Only you... Rogue!" Lucy gasps as i start to suck up her neck, my lips never leaving the soft flesh.

" I'm glad I told you that I love you, Lucy. Can we do this back at the hotel? I don't want anyone to see us just yet." I exclaim, offering her a hand.

" Hai, but you mean continue-" I cut her off by sweeping her off her feet and running back to our hotel.

* * *

**Hurray! I couldn't help it! I had to have them kiss! I also loved the way I did Lucy's confesion there, haha ;3**


	7. Second day of GMG: Yori and Luke

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I wake up to an unfamiliar warmth, and look up. Rogue was looking back down at me, and smiled. It took my brain a moment to recollect last night's events. When I did, I blushed and smiled back at him. He kissed my forehead

" I promise I won't hurt you, Lucy..." He sighed, gripping me in an overly-warm embrace

" Rogue, I know you won't, but, can you let go? I'm kind of sweating." I say, panting slightly. Rogue presses his cold hand to my forehead

" Lucy, I think you have a fever." Rogue says worriedly.

" I-I do feel sick *cough*" I let out a raspy cough

" I'll go call for Luke, he'll be your replacement." Rogue says, wrapping me up in blankets, then leaving the room. I snuggle into the blankets

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

If Lucy is sick, I hope it's not serious. I just got her, and I don't intend to let her go anytime soon. I knock on the door to Luke's room. I hear a slight thud and an 'eek' that OBVIOUSLY isn't Luke's voice. I open the door. Yori was upside down on the floor, and Luke was next to her

" Uh, Heeeeeeeyyyy, Rogue" Luke says nervously. I just smirk

" If you were dating Yori, you didn't have to hide it. Sunshine and I are together, so there's no reason you and Yori can't get together." I tell him, shutting the door behind me. Luke sits up straight

" Alright. It's nice to hear, you finally got with her?" Luke asks me

" Yeah, and she's sick. It's your time to shine, Ice." I explain with a grin before turning to walk out the door

* * *

**At the GMG (Luke's P.O.V.)**

I am very happy. I get to participate in the GMG and I get to do it with Yori. I squeeze her hand, which is in my hold. She smiles at me through her mask

" The game for today is going to be the one like 2 years ago, where you have to pick an amount of monsters as your opponents! Only we have 500 monsters this time instead of 100 for the sake of the stronger participants." The pumpkin man explains "Also, they will all be in the same room, to save the hassle of looking for the monsters, kabo!" he finishes

" Let me participate." Yori states. Rogue nods and she looks at me, awaiting my approval. I know what Yori is capable of. I give her a kiss on the cheek for good luck, and send her out into the arena.

" *Caugh* Good luck, Vines!*cough cough*" I turn to look at the owner of the raspy voice I am shocked

" M-Master!?" I ask-shout

" I may be sick, but I want to see my nakama kick some ass." She snuggles into her cape, and I sweatdrop. Rogue sits down next to her, and whispered something that i couldn't here, to which she replies with: "M-Mayyyyybe." Our master can be so childish at times. I turn myself back to the challenge, and Yori chose to go 2nd. The first person to go was Milliana from Mermaid Heel. She chose 100 monsters to try and prove she was just as strong as Titania Erza, but only completed 75% of the monsters. It was Yori's turn

" I choose the remaining monsters as my opponents." Yori says darkly, already entering the room.

" B-Begin!" Mato says. Yori looks up at the 415 monsters before her and scoffs.

" How troblesome." She extends her arms and a magic circle envelopes her

" Earth technique #100: Lost Life!" She chants. One monster slashes at her, but she remains poised, and continues with her most powerful spell. There is a blinding green light, and when the light is gone, Yori stands strong, her rose-scarlet hair falling back in it's place.

" Tch. Child's play." She turns and exits the artena, where cheers erupt from the crowd and the other opponents are left to flip a coin. I hug Yori

" You did wonderful, Vines." I praise her

"For today's battle, we have Ice from Bloodied Hearts vs. Lyon from Lamia Scale!" Mato says. I enter the arena to face the person I assume to be 'Lyon'

" With a nick-name like Ice, I must warn you that you are no match for me." He says. The fight begins

" I beg to differ." I state, my light green hair ruffling around me as I unattach 2 of my limiters. Lyon freezes as he feels my magical power flow out of me

" Ice make: snow dragon!" The dragon is sent spiraling towards me

" Melt." I say simply, holding out my hand and the ice turns to water "There is a reason for our nicknames, Lyon, was it?" I ask him

" What are you, what is this power?!" He yells at me

" This is the lost magic of Posieden, and this is my power." I state, simply

* * *

**I can't wait to figure out how to do Luke's powers!**


	8. Posieden's Heart

**I am so happy I updated! I always sit in school, and instead of paying attention, I wonder 'Do my followers, fans, favoriters, and readers hate me for not updating?' Eventually, I felt guilty and started this right away.**

* * *

**Luke's P.O.V.**

" I am stronger than any old god-slayer, if that's what you are wondering." I explain to Lyon as he looks at me with a shocked expression, his brow twitching. I sigh, and hold my hand to the side.

" Gate of my uncle, I open thee: Posieden." I chant, and Posieden's trident appears in my grasp

" You use gate keys?" Lyon asks

" Only this one." I tell him " Only this gift from my uncle. The gift he gave me to avenge my sister, Daisy Nines, whom you failed to protect on a mission!" I scream at him, infuriated

" Daisy! Daisy..." Lyon dropped to his knees in the middle of the arena, a sad expression pasted on his face.

" Then you're L-Lu-" I point the trident his way

" Don't say my name. I trusted you. You failed me. I have waited for this day." My light green hair falls over to cover my eyes.

" Now get serious, Lyon Bastia!" I look up with watery blue eyes. " Tidal wave!" I command. Water rises from the trident, forming a massive wave behind me, before it starts to head towards Lyon

" Ice make: Sheild!" He says as fast as possible.

" Melt with anger!" I yell, melting the sheild, letting the tidal wave crash into him

" Ice make: Snow Tiger!" he says. The tiger lunges at me

" I am your master. Return." The snow tiger recognizes me as the master of water, and bows, flipping around and attacking Lyon instead

" Oh, what's this? Lyon's attack came back at him!" The announcer exclaims

" Finishing attack: water spark!" I yell, pointing my trident at Lyon. Water and lightening mix with each other and blast Lyon to a crisp, leaving him caughing up blood on the ground.

" Lyon hasn't risen, so it's Bloodied Hearts's win!" Before I leave, Lyon's shaking voice stops me.

" I-I never m-me-meant for D-Daisy to get killed... I wasn't strong enough... I-I'm w-weak, b-because I-I l-lo-loved your sister dearly... I h-h-hope you ca-can f-forgive me, Luke Nines..." Lyon said before going unconcious. A tear slipped from my mask.

" I forgive you, Lyon.." I say sadly before exiting the arena, my bangs covering my eyes once more...

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I blush as I remember what Rogue whispered in my ear before... ' Are you sure that you didn't just want to see me?' rang through my hed, but I snapped out of it when Luke walked past with a depressed aura. I knew he didn't like to talk about Daisy. I leaned over to Yori

" I think Ice needs you." I whisper into her ear

" Hai. I'll see what I can do, Master Sunshine-chan." Sher says, following Luke out of the main section of the arena. I plopped back into my seat, swinging my legs back and forth and snuggling back into my big, thick blanket, going into chibi form. I felt something wrap around me, and I relaxed into it

" You seem very comfy for someone who's sick." Rogue chuckled

" I am sick, and you are comfy.." I snuggle into Rogue's chest " I also love you..." I mumble afterwards

" I love you too, Sunshine..." Rogue's hand soothed up and down my side, carressing me to sleep, which I did in a matter of minutes.

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

Lucy fell asleep, and I could feel her magic level drop. This was not right. Although Lucy's wearing limiters, this amount of magical energy was too low for her. There was only one thing I could do. I picked Lucy up, and told Cobra to keep watch. I carried her over to fairy Tail's balcony.

" Can I help you, Shadow-san?" Erza notices me with Lucy, although she didn't recognize her

" Actually, I would like to speak with Natsu."

" What is your buisness with hi-" Erza was cut off by Natsu

" Ah! Shadow! What happened with Sun?" He asks

" She's sick and her magic energy dropped. We need Wendy, if you please, and inj the infirmary." I exclaim. Natsu gets serious

" Dammit. I hope she's not hurt. Go to the infirmary, and I will send Wendy there in a few minutes." He tells me " I will bring the entire guild. She wanted me to let them know at the GMG." I can tell he's not lying.

" Alright, Natsu. I trust you." I say, then walk off into the corridor

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

I hope Lucy's alright. Erza l;atched onto my arm

" Why are you aqquainted with him?" She asks me sternly

" I will tell you later, let's just go get Wendy and the guild." I round everyone up, and tell them to follow me to the infirmary, thankfully no one was here because the games had ended for the day. I told them that it was important, but I told master the truth in private right away. He looked shocked, but relived. We started to the infirmary and when we got there, Lucy was cringing on the cot, squirming and sweating beneath her mask. I ran to her side, and bent down.

" Is she alright, Rogue?" I use his real name, and everyone gasps

" Yes, but she's gotten worse." he frowns, removing his mask and massaging his temples in a concerned manner.

" You're Rogue Cheney, from Sabertooth! The guild that Lucy joined!" Mira points out, pointing to Rogue

" Yes, and she's not doing very well.." Rogue said sadly, bending over like me to gently remove Lucy's mask and place a soft kiss on her forehead.

" L-Lu-chan.." Levy mumbles happily. Lucy opens her eyes groggily

" L-Levy.." She smiles

" Minna... Rogue, Natsu.." She falls asleep again. Wendy hurries and moves us aside, placing her hands above Lucy's torso. Almost immediatly, she looks relived, and I can feel her magic power flooding back into her.

" She's done." Wendy had gotten much better at her magic over the past 2 years.

" Luckily, I saved her. She could have died. She caught Mana drop, which is very deadly. She would have gotten more sick, and her magic power would have run out. She would have been dead by tonight if this wasn't brought to my attention sooner." She explains

" Thank goodness.." I sigh, then pat Rogue on the back " Nice job taking care of your woman, buddy!" I cheer

" His woman?" The guild echos

" Yes, you see, Sting cheated on me, so I left Sabertooth with Rogue, formed a guild with him, became the best guild there is, and fell in love with him." We turn to Lucy who looked far more than recovered. Rogue blushed

" Blushing is not man, Rogue." Elfman chants. Lucy giggles

" You haven't changed." She sighs happily " I'm glad."

* * *

**Are you happy? I KNOW I AM! I'M NOT SICK ANYMORE!**


	9. Sad but true notice

**Pals n' Gals, I would like to announce some slightly sad, but exciting news! I am putting this story, as well as all others on hold! The exciting part is because I wanted to go steady with one story for now, so I wrote my second longest document, and made sure it had a lot of mysteries. It's going to be a long adventure with romance and junk, and it's going to be the greatest story I've ever created! I say this because all of my other stories are started, but never completed, so to make it up to you, i ask every one of you to support the new story, 'Journey To The Center of Myself'. I slightly worked with XxShyxX on this, and she helped me a lot, although the idea is completely my own! I also wanted to make one of those amazing stories that everyone knows, and loves and mentions in their own stories! **

**I'm sorry if you hate me, but please do me a favor and follow the new story! I will update faster for it if you do! When i finish that story, i will come back to this one and the others one by one, so the next time I update this story, It will be the time I will finish this, by finsihing adding chapters and come to a conclusion! I hope you understand and support Journey To The Center Of Myself!**


End file.
